drooodlefandomcom-20200215-history
Mr. Snake
Mr. Snake is a drooodler. His main OC is an ''Opheodrys Vernalis or a smooth green snake. Appearance He wears a black top hat with a red stripe (''the red stripe is rarely shown) and has a red bowtie. Biology Mr. Snake is completely green in color except for his eyes and mouth which are black. He is a snake that can apparently talk. His art style is somewhat cartoonish as one working example being that his second eye floating next to him as a detail to show the eye on the other side of his head. Other OCs Leroy Leroy is an OC made up entirely by Mr. Snake. Leroy is a gray ghost with a hat that reads "Staff" on it. Leroy is a workaholic and loves to take many jobs. Examples of these jobs are bartending, selling tickets, taping movies, acting, and many more. Leroy is friendly, kind, and hardworking. Leroy is Mr. Snake's 2nd most used OC. Leroy appeared as the security guard in FNaD, and has survived since he is a ghost. Leroy is made out of ectoplasm so nothing can't touch him, but he has the unique ability to touch anything other then ectoplasm. Leroy has a diamond encrusted golden broom which has the ability to clean all dirt, dust, and bugs. Stephen Stephen is an original OC made by Mr. Snake. Stephen is a person who is completely black except for his eyes which are white. Stephen is a wizard who mastered many spells and even has his own wizard hat. Stephen only uses his magic when needed. He is neutral, and has a bright sense of humor. Stephen is Mr. Snakes 4th most used OC. Jelly Jelly is an original OC made by Mr. Snake. Jelly is a talking jellyfish with 4 stingers. Jelly uses 2 stingers as hands, and 2 as feet. Jelly also has a tiny brain, and because of this, can only talk in internet slang. Jelly's color is yellow and his stingers are light beige. Jelly is Mr. Snake's 5th most used OC. Lecop LeCop is a somewhat orginal OC made by Mr. Snake. LeCop is Leroy's dead body put into a robocop suit and is used to fight evil. LeCop is the captain in chief of D.C.P.D and has arrested many criminals (mostly stickmen). LeCop is a gray stickman cyborg with an appearance based on RoboCop. LeCop is Mr. Snake's 6th most used OC. Fedora Guy Fedora guy (FG, or Fedora G) is an OC made by Mr. Snake. Fedora guy is a stickman with a black Fedora with either a gray, blue, or no stripe on it. Fedora guy is nice and friendly, but can get agitated really easily if made fun of or hurt. Fedora guy often robs banks and is rich for it, since he pays his bounty an keeps his money in a vault. Fedora guy is also a master of martial arts and is a pro at hand-to-hand combat and shooting guns. Fedora guy is one of Mr. Snake's commonly used OCs due to his traits and likeability. Fedora guy has fought many stickmen and all ended in him winning, or having to take asprin. Fedora guy has survived many events which people may call fatal or scary. Fedora guy is Mr. Snake's 3rd most used OC. Fedora Guy is also Mr. Snake's most hated OC and is infrequently used now. Trivia *Mr. Snake's artist is Italian *Mr. Snake was originally going to be a seagull, but was then scrapped because it was just too bland. *Leroy has an unofficial "holiday" which takes place on November 16th. *Mr. Snake is somewhat of a Grammar Nazi *It is Unknown how Leroy became a ghost. *Mr. Snake is related to a long line of food critics. Category:Animal OCs Category:Anthropomorphic OCs Category:Irregular OCs Category:Stick figure OCs Category:Robotic OCs Category:Robot OCs